Undurchsichtig durchsichtig!
by Conny-MisKa
Summary: Was Harry Potters Tarnumhang nicht alles schafft und wie der gute Severus Snape darauf reagiert.


**Undurchsichtig durchsichtig!**

**Autorin:** MisatoKatsuragi  
**Warnungen:** Shounen-ai, OOC (ziemlich alle)  
**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles nicht mir, verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld (wenn ich es auch bitter nötig hätte zahl nämlich gerade mein Auto ab )  
**Beta:** zu meinem Bedauern und eurem Pech ist die Story ungebetat °gg°

**Kommentar:** Nur so als Happen für zwischendurch, damit ihr wisst, dass ich noch lebe °lach° An „Verfluchtes Glück – Kapitel III" schreib ich immer noch fleißig weiter, auch wenn ich oft mal in einer Sackgasse stecke (so wie jetzt) und deswegen auf solche Storys ausweiche

Harry wandelte geräuschlos durch das Schloss. Wieder einmal konnte er nicht schlafen. Er konnte seine Albträume nicht unterdrücken und bevor er diese durchlebte, ging er lieber durch Hogwarts und kassierte Punkteabzüge und Strafarbeiten.

Zur Sicherheit hatte er die Karte der Rumtreiber bei sich, doch da er diese nicht ständig überwachte ging öfter mal was schief. Und so auch diese Nacht.

Der Gryffindor saß auf der Fensterbank und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Ungehindert flossen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Er wollte sie nicht unterdrücken, da sie ihm halfen die erlebten Träume zu verarbeiten... Da hörte er plötzlich hinter sich ein Geräusch, dass ihn sofort alarmierte.

„Mr. Potter! Was machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit noch hier in den Gängen? Ich sollte...", donnerte Snape sofort los. Als er dann jedoch die tränenverschmierten Wangen sah hielt er in seiner Schimpftirade inne.

Severus konnte es sich nicht erklären warum, aber plötzlich konnte er dem Jungen nicht mehr böse sein. Wie auch? Er sah in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich aus, da hätte wohl niemand anders reagiert.

Vorsichtig um den Jungen nicht zu verschrecken setzte er sich zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was du hast?", fragte der sonst so schmierige, bösartige Zaubertränkemeister sanft.

Harry schmiegte sich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, an den wärmenden Körper hinter ihm. „Ich habe wieder Albträume... Ich sehe wie Sirius und Cedric sterben. Meine Freunde werden alle getötet und ich kann es nie verhindern..."

Der Professor hörte dem Jungen ruhig zu, dann jedoch meinte er, dass Harry mit ihm kommen sollte. In seinen Räumen war es wärmer und auch um einiges bequemer als auf dieser Steinbank.

**oooO0Oooo**

Auch als sie im Wohnzimmer von Severus saßen löste sich Harry nicht von dem Älteren, was diesen doch ein klein wenig verwunderte, schließlich dachte er, der Jüngere würde ihn hassen.

Die Beiden redeten noch kurze Zeit miteinander, doch schlussendlich übermannte den Gryffindor doch noch die Müdigkeit und er schlummerte, mit seinem Kopf auf Severus Beinen, ein. Severus strich zärtlich mit seinen Fingern durch die widerspenstigen Haare des Jungen und musste dabei lächeln. Hier saßen sie... Die beiden Spinnfeinde und einer von Beiden hatte sich gerade einige Sorgen von der Seele gesprochen.

**oooO0Oooo**

Als Harry wieder seine Augen öffnete lag er noch genauso wie er eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf und blickte in das entspannte Gesicht seines Zaubertränkeprofessors. Dieser war im sitzen eingeschlafen.

Der Jüngere konnte nicht wiederstehen, er zögerte nicht lange und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Lehrers. Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sah nicht, wie Severus entsetzt seine Augen öffnete und sie dann wieder genießend schloss. Seine Hände legte er zärtlich in den Nacken des Jüngeren und erwiderte den Kuss, was Harry im ersten Moment doch ziemlich erschreckte.

Als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde lösten sie sich wieder. Harry schlug seine Augen auf... ein zartes Rot überzog seine Wangen als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was hier gerade eben geschehen war.

„Morgen! Na... Gut geschlafen?", fragte Severus nun leicht amüsiert.

„Ja...", antwortete Harry einsilbig.

„Du solltest langsam zum Frühstück gehen. Deine Klassenkameraden warten bestimmt schon auf dich!"

**oooO0Oooo**

Es vergingen vier Monate, in denen sich Harry und Severus immer näher kamen und an Severus Geburtstag hatten sie auch den letzten Schritt gewagt.

Harry war wieder glücklich, doch er erzählte nichts seinen Freunden.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Und nun schlagen Sie Seite 375 in ihrem Buch auf und lesen Sie es sich durch. Ich werde Ihnen das Rezept an die Tafel schreiben und Sie schreiben es danach ab. Wo ist Mr. Potter?"

„Harry fühlt sich nicht wohl. Er ist zur Krankenstation gegangen. Vielleicht kommt er aber in dieser Stunde noch wieder.", erklärte Hermine freundlich.

**oooO0Oooo**

Alle arbeiteten bereits an ihrem Trank als sich die Türe öffnete, jedoch kam niemand herein... Severus dachte erst er hätte sich einfach nur getäuscht, als er dann jedoch zarte Lippen an seinem Ohr fühlte wusste er, wer ihn hier besuchte. Ein feines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, das jedoch sofort wieder verschwand, als er sich des Lächelns bewusst wurde und dass er sich noch vor seiner Klasse befand.

Harry, denn niemand anderes war eingetreten, leckte über Severus Ohr und pustete darauf. Die kühle Luft auf dem nassen Ohr hinterließ einen deutlichen Schauer bei dem Älteren.

„Harry! Nicht hier! Wenn es die Klasse mitbekommt!", raunte ihm der Professor so leise es ihm möglich war zu.

„Das ist mir egal! Ich liebe dich, und das will ich dir zeigen! Und wenn es die anderen mitbekommen, dann ist das Schicksal. Ich will ja nicht auf ewig alles im geheimen lassen...", antwortete ihm Harry ebenfalls leise. Dann setzte er seine Erforschung des Körpers des Älteren weiter fort.

Severus biss sich leicht auf seine Oberlippe, als Harry mit seiner Hand unter seine Robe wanderte und leicht über seine erwachende Männlichkeit strich.

**oooO0Oooo**

Hermine hob immer wieder ihren Blick um den Tränkemeister zu beobachten. Dessen Wangen hatten sich leicht rot verfärbt und dann biss er sich auch noch auf die Unterlippe.

Leicht stieß sie ihren Banknachbarn, in diesem Fall Neville, an und deutete nach vorne.

„Schau mal..."

**oooO0Oooo**

„Harry... Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr lange!", stöhnte der Slytherinvorstand so leise wie möglich auf.

„Lass es raus!"

Severus konnte sich das Grinsen des Jüngeren deutlich vorstellen. Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Kopf des Jungen und zog ihn leicht höher.

„Heute könnt ihr früher gehen! Den Trank den ihr brauen solltet werdet ihr als Hausaufgabe noch einmal aus den Büchern erörtern, morgen werdet ihr ihn dann brauen!", schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

So schnell es den Jugendlichen möglich war verließen sie den Kerkerraum. Nicht, dass es sich der Professor noch einmal anders überlegen würde.

Als alle weg waren zog Severus dem Jüngeren den Tarnumhang fahrig vom Körper. Und setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Der Tränkemeister spreizte die Beine des Gryffindors und stellte sich dazwischen. Lippen trafen auf Lippen. Nicht zärtlich... es war ein Machtkampf... Beide wollten die Vorherrschaft bei diesem Spiel behalten... Doch schließlich gewann Severus die Überhand.

„Severus...", schnurrte Harry und verdrehte seine Augen als der Ältere fest in seinen Schritt griff.

**oooO0Oooo**

Neville und Hermine standen grinsend vor der Türe.

„Ich wusste es doch, dass Harry reingekommen ist und ich ahnte schon, dass da etwas mit ihm passiert ist. Er war schon seit ein paar Tagen immer so komisch in Snapes Nähe.", meinte Hermine.

„Du hast recht. Er war wirklich schon die ganze Zeit recht seltsam.", murmelte der Tollpatsch und grinste Mine dann an. „Lassen wir die beiden in Ruhe. Wir können ja später noch einmal mit Harry reden."

Ende! 

**A/N:** Tut mir leid, dass hier jetzt kein Lemon mehr kommt... Eigentlich war der ja meinerseits fest eingeplant... Ich hab die Story aber in der Arbeit geschrieben (natürlich in den Pausen) und wollte auch nicht mehr viel verändern. Vom ursprünglichen Plot ist sowieso eigentlich nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, aber ist ja egal.

Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich immer

°winke°  
eure Misa


End file.
